New Beginnings: Look To The Stars
by Pouncey157
Summary: It's been 6 moons since The Great Battle, as the Clans had come to call it, and Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits are apprentices. Although things are finally calmed down with the 4 Clans, a stranger with a chilling message changes it. (Terrible summary)


**I wrote a story similar to this before but I didn't like how it was turning out. ONLY the prologue will be the same, because I really liked that part. Please review! :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**  
Lionblaze huddled with his clan mates, in the some-what repaired camp. Brambleclaw-er, BrambleSTAR had just got back from receiving his nine lives and was calling a Clan meeting.

"I know many clan mates have been lost in the past 3 sunrises, but after we grieve we need to move on. I don't want everyone to think of this as a sad time, a depressing time, but a..happy time. This is the ending of an era, and an opening of a new one. The dark forest is no longer a threat, The Power of Three prophecy is fulfilled, and Firestar, sadly, is gone. All of those things have ended one period of the Clans lives, but opened a new one. This will be the era of new beginnings. We will live on. We will preserve our Clans' history and defend each other just as we did 3 sunrises ago." All the cats cheered approval in their new leaders words and flicked their tails.

"As the passing of a new leader comes, we have to pick a new deputy." Bramblestar meowed carefully, surveying the crowd. That's when it hit Lionblaze. He could never be leader! He couldn't get injured in battle, and he'd have nine lives! This prophecy would keep him from becoming any more than he was now.

(Thanks again to honeyfur of riverclan for point that out to me!)

"For the new Deputy of ThunderClan, I choose Brackenfur." Brackenfur's mouth dropped open in shock, before he stepped up to the Highrock next to Bramblestar.

"This comes as a great shock to me, and I'm honored you have chosen me. I will NOT let the Clan down." Brackenfur meowed, and every cat cheered.

As the cheering died down, Lionblaze nuzzled Cinderfur. She nuzzled him back, but stepped away and winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"M-my kits are coming!" She yowled as another contraction shivered through her body.

"Now!?"

"YES NOW!"

Jayfeather was already running over with the needed supplies. "We've gotta get her to the nursery!" They assisted her in getting to the nursery. She was biting the stick so hard Lionblaze feared her teeth would break.

"Okay, when I say, 'push' you push as hard as you can, and breath deeply." Jayfeather instructed calmly, as Lionblaze was pacing back and fourth behind him.

"PUSH!" Jayfeather directed, and Cinderheart pushed, the first red tom sliding out.

30 minutes later, and 4 beautiful, healthy kits had been born to Lionblaze and Cinderheart. One dark ginger tom with a white under belly, paws, muzzle, and tail tip, a dark tabby she-kit with white paws, a bright tabby tom that looked just like Lionblaze, and a gray-black calico she-kit.

"Let's name them." Cinderheart purred. Lionblaze pointed to the red tom with his tail. "Redkit."

Cinderheart pointed to the dark tabby. "Nightkit."

Lionblaze pointed to the bright ginger tabby. "Sunkit."

They both looked at the last kit, and said at the same time, "Breezekit." They nuzzled each other, and fell asleep together in the pre-dawn light.

**SIX MOONS LATER**  
"You can't catch me!" Redkit ran around the clearing, sticking his tongue out at Breezekit.

"But I can!" Nightkit yowled, running from the medicine cats den and tackling him from behind. They scuffled in the dirt for a few moments, before sitting up, their fur rumpled in all different directions, and the dust of the often-used area of camp covering them both.

"Gotcha now!" Crowkit bolted across the clearing and tackled her brother, joining the scuffle. Redkit sat up.

"Hey, where's Sunkit?" He asked.

"Over there, getting chewed out by mom and dad and Bramblestar again." Nightkit sighed. Sunkit was by far the most hot tempered of them all. He had snuck out of camp several times now, and each time she seemed to get farther and farther. Sure, Nightkiy wanted to explore outside of camp too, but she wouldn't escape to do it. She wanted to experience it when she was supposed to. Besides, she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice. To get to learn all those herbs and help her Clan mates seemed like a real honor. Jayfeather had even let her help sort herbs! She already knew the difference between Yarrow, Fennel, Juniper berries, and catmint.

"Are you three behaving?" Cinderheart purred lovingly, coming to join them. Sunkit had went into Bramblestar's den with him.

"Of course, we're not Sunkit." Redkit giggled, earning a cuff over the ears from Cinderheart.

"Didn't you guys hear!? You're ceremony is today!" Lilypaw ran over excitedly. She was a bit older, but had became a good friend to the kits.

"Oh Great StarClan, and you three look like hedgehogs!" Cinderheart quickly began to clean them all. Breezekit ducked away.

"Ew! We're gonna be apprentices soon, we can clean our own pelts." She purred and began to strut a bit.

"Then hurry and do so!" Cinderheart mewed, looking at Bramblestar's den nervously. The kits all hurried and cleaned their ruffled, dirty fur.

They were whispering to one another excitedly as Lionblaze came to join them.

"Well, I guess this is the last day I'll be able to call you Redkit, Breezekit, Nightkit, and Sunkit." He purred, nuzzling them.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Brambleclaw's yowl rang out across the clearing, and the three kits raced to go over to Sunkit who was sitting at the edge of the crowd. Breezekit was excited and sad at the same time; She was so thrilled to be an apprentice soon, but she knew her sister, Nightpaw, was going to have a different ceremony, a different path, and a different time of name change.

"Redkit, Sunkit, Nightkit, and Breezekit, step forward." He said warmly, and the four kits contained their excitement enough to walk front and center, in front of the Highledge.

"You have reached the age of 6 moons, and from this day forward, until you receive your Warrior names, you will be known as Redpaw, Sunpaw, Breezepaw, and Nightpaw. Graystripe, all of ThunderClan admires your courage, and loyalty. You will mentor Redpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to him. I would like to make sure I don't lose touch with my Clan as I become leader, so I will in turn take Sunpaw as my apprentice. Dustpelt, we all admire your bravery and strength, and you will make a fine mentor to Breezepaw. And last but not least, Nightpaw, you wish to follow the path of a medicine cat. Jayfeather will guide you into becoming a great help to the Clan, learning Starclan's ways in healing."

After the apprentices touched noses with their mentors, the cheering began, Lionblaze and Cinderheart loudest of all. As the ceremony ended, they trotted over to the new apprentices, and nuzzled them.

"I'm so proud of you 4, and you haven't even got any training yet!" Cinderheart purred, Lionblaze nodding in agreement. "Oh, here come your mentors. Bye, kits!" Lionblaze purred, and he and Cinderheart walked away. Dustpelt, Bramblestar, Jayfeather, and Graystripe came over. Even Jayfeather looked in a good mood.

"C'mon Nightpaw, I know you know some herbs already. I'll test you." The blue tabby mewed.

"Okay! Bye, guys!" Nightpaw waved her tail at her siblings and trotted after Jayfeather.

"C'mon Redpaw, we'll tour the territory first." Graystripe meowed, chuckling at the young cat's enthusiasm before they padded out of camp together.

"Well, I don't wanna get in their way, so c'mon Breezepaw, I'll teach you how to hunt first." Dustpelt and Crowpaw left, leaving just Sunpaw and Bramblestar.

"Well? What are WE gonna do?" He asked dully.

"You can start with cleaning out the Elders den." Bramblestar meowed carefully.

"What? Why, those old cats can tend to themselves!"

"Watch your tone! You had better respect them or it will be the dirtplace you are cleaning out." Bramblestar narrowed his eyes at the tom.

"Fine." The apprentice groaned and slowly began to walk off to the Elder's den, dragging his paws.

_He'll learn_. Bramblestar promised himself. _You just have to teach him_.


End file.
